Vocación
by SonneKa
Summary: Hinata está a punto de terminar sus estudios universitarios, pero no todo parece ser color de rosas cuando se trata de su novio estando internado en un hospital. Sin embargo, hasta una persona especialmente negativa como él puede darse el lujo de ser optimista de vez en cuando. [AU, ONESHOT]


**.**

**.**

**Vocación**

**.**

**.**

La rutina de siempre. Luego de un largo día de estudio, porque la universidad era bastante complicada cuando no se tenía talento alguno, Hinata visitaba el hospital como todas las tardes desde hacía dos semanas.

Llevaba sus cuadernos y apuntes entre los brazos, acababa de salir de la biblioteca, y hojeaba cada uno de los papeles mientras caminaba por los pasillos, saludando a cada uno de los médicos y enfermeras que se hallaban por ahí.

Se sentía como en casa caminando por aquel lugar, leyendo los letreros de las habitaciones y caminando por aquellos corredores que conocía de memoria.

Pronto se encontró frente a la habitación que siempre visitaba. Respiró hondo, apretujó los libros y papeles que cargaba —sin dejar de sonreír— y tomó el picaporte para abrir la puerta.

Apenas entró al cuarto lo visualizó a _él_, quien se encontraba acostado en su respectiva camilla leyendo un libro. Pero ante el rechinido de la puerta, levantó la vista para ver a Hinata entrar. Lo recibió con una de sus tan usuales sonrisas cálidas.

—Estaba esperando a que vinieras, Hajime-kun.

—Hola —la sonrisa no cesó, pues el estado de Komaeda no denotaba nada preocupante—. Estás leyendo, hace mucho que no lo hacías.

—Ya me estoy sintiendo mejor y me aburría —los ojos verdes claro del albino seguían a Hinata, quien había tomado una silla para sentarse junto a él—. Y veo que estuviste estudiando, ¿te sientes preparado para mañana?

Claro, si Hinata aprobaba aquel examen finalmente se graduaría. Hacía ocho años que venía esperando aquel momento.

—Por supuesto que sí, mira... —intentó explicarle algunos de los apuntes a Komaeda, él lo escuchaba atentamente aunque lograba perderse con facilidad. Pero amaba escuchar lo entusiasmado que se notaba el castaño al hablar de su vocación—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Luces tan lleno de esperanza —Komaeda levantó uno de sus brazos, ya no se movía tan débilmente como hacía una semana atrás, y llevó su mano a la mejilla de Hinata—. Me gustaría salir a celebrar cuando apruebes.

—Pero debes descansar —tomó la mano que reposaba sobre su rostro, alejándola de ahí para poder entrelazar sus dedos con los de su novio cómodamente—. Todavía no te dan el alta. Pero vendré a verte, eso es suficiente celebración para mí.

—Pero, Hajime-kun, no deberías malgastar un día tan importante para ti estando junto a alguien tan inútil como yo...

_Aquí vamos de nuevo_, pensó Hinata. Incluso no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el comentario.

—Sabes que es la segunda vez que me internan aquí en lo que va del año... Y estamos en Julio —continuó Komaeda, sabiendo que a su novio le molestaba aquella actitud de tan bajo autoestima—. ¿Cuántas veces más quedan? ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir malgastando en mí?

—Yo no malgasto nada —contestó seriamente el castaño, intentando serenarse—. Pronto te darán el alta y _yo mismo_ voy a asegurarme de que no tengas que volver aquí. Tú te pondrás bien.

Aquella última oración siempre la decía cuando discutía con Komaeda acerca de su enfermedad, la única que todavía no había superado.

Tuvo suerte —como la mayoría de las veces— y pudo salvarse del Linfoma que pretendía acabar con su vida hacía un par de años atrás. De todas formas, aún quedaba otra maldición:

La Demencia Frontotemporal.

De vez en cuando, a pesar de las medicinas, Komaeda sufría algún que otro ataque producido por esa enfermedad. A veces Hinata podía encargarse él mismo de controlarlo, había empleado mucho tiempo investigando sobre aquello después de todo. Pero hubo ocasiones en las que el castaño debía rendirse y llamar una ambulancia.

Le hacía sentir tan mal el no ser suficiente para poder ayudar a su novio, así que lo único que le quedaba era decir "te pondrás bien". Y aquello lo decía de una manera tan seria que incluso los relajaba a ambos.

No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba apretando los dedos de su novio demasiado fuerte. No dudó en plantar un suave beso sobre su mano.

—Sólo quédate tranquilo. Incluso tú mismo has dicho que te sientes mejor, ¿verdad? Pronto volveremos a casa juntos —nuevamente, Hinata volvía a sonreír y el albino le devolvió el gesto—. Además, con tu buena suerte estoy seguro de que te curarás pronto.

—Oh, Hajime-kun. ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? He gastado todos mis boletos de buena suerte con el simple hecho de tenerte a mi lado.

—D-Deja de decir estupideces. Ven, ¿quieres caminar un poco?

Nunca faltaba la negatividad con un toque de esperanza en las palabras de Komaeda, y tampoco la sorpresa de Hinata al escuchar tales palabras. Simplemente, el albino siempre lo sorprendía.

—Ya que te sientes mejor, estoy seguro de que no te haría nada mal moverte un poco —pronto, Hinata se levantó de su silla y apoyó todos los libros y papeles sobre ella—. No tengas miedo, te ayudaré a levantarte.

—Tendrás que esforzarte mucho, deberías guardar tus energías para el examen de mañana en vez de estar aquí con alguien co...

—Nagito... —cortó rápidamente las palabras del albino, y se apresuró a ayudarlo a levantarse de la cama.

—Hace casi dos semanas que no camino, es probable que no tenga equilibrio —a pesar de sus excusas pesimistas, Komaeda le mostraba una de sus mejores sonrisas a Hinata. Incluso reía, como si todo lo que dijera fuera en chiste. Pero el castaño sabía que no era así.

—Te dije que te iba a ayudar, deja de armar tanto escándalo —rodó los ojos mientras tomaba a Komaeda de la cintura para comenzar a bajarlo de la cama.

El albino rodeó su cuello con los brazos, aferrándose a la espalda de su novio como si su vida dependiera de ello —quizás era algo así—. Pronto la sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo lentamente de su rostro y no dejaba de mirar a Hinata a los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él.

—No es nada. Sólo temo que pueda terminar cayéndome, traería muchos problemas tanto a ti como a las enfermeras y realmente no creo que valga la pe...

—Yo soy el que sugirió que caminaras, ¿no es así? —Komaeda no tuvo otra que asentir, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Hinata.

—Y es por eso que no quiero que te metas en problemas.

—No lo haré —volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero no quería que Komaeda pensase que estaba verdaderamente molesto así que lo besó fugazmente en la mejilla—. Básicamente, estoy _preparado _para este tipo de cosas.

—Estás muy engreído, Hajime-kun, hay que esperar a mañana todavía —a ambos se les escapó una pequeña risa.

Si había algo que en ese momento lograba calmar a Hinata, era la risa animada de Komaeda. Que luego de tanta negatividad se riera, el simple hecho de escuchar esa risa, hacía que cualquier problema que ambos tuviesen se desvaneciera.

Entonces, para que aquel dulce momento se quedara siendo uno feliz, Hinata no dudó en besar a Komaeda en los labios.

Hacía tantos años que estaban juntos, pero los besos seguían sabiendo igual de esperanzadores. Era lo único que necesitaban: creer en la esperanza. O, en realidad, eso sólo lo diría Komaeda.

—V-Vamos, Nagito, muévete... No puedo hacer todo yo —el castaño se apresuró a volver al asunto que habían comenzado. Y con una sonrisa completamente sincera en su rostro, Komaeda se preparó para bajarse de la cama, todavía aferrado al cuello de su novio.

Cuando los pies del albino tocaron el suelo, Hinata se esperaba el que le costase mantener el equilibrio. Pero para algo él estaba ahí.

—Lo siento, Hajime-kun —el nombrado sabía que el otro iba a comenzar con las disculpas, lo conocía demasiado—. Sabía que no iba a poder mantenerme en pie.

—Pero podrás, intenta moverte.

Las piernas temblorosas de Komaeda comenzaron a dar pasos muy lentos, mientras Hinata seguía sujetándolo de la cintura con ambas manos. Poco a poco el albino comenzó a estabilizarse, y ambos pudieron llegar a la ventana del cuarto.

—Te lo dije, sólo has estado dos semanas internado, no es que estés paralizado —comentó el castaño, despegando la mano de la cintura de Komaeda para poder acariciar su mejilla. Éste último se soltó de su novio para aferrarse al marco de la ventana enrejada.

—Sigo sintiéndome bastante débil —la sonrisa seguía presente.

—Pero dejarás de sentirte así.

—Me gustaría que me dieran de alta hoy —un aura de seriedad rodeó a Komaeda, quizás simplemente aquello era lo que la luz del atardecer reflejaba en sus ojos verdes—. Sería bonito porque, ya sabes, podría ir a la universidad a esperar a que termines de dar el examen. Y me encantaría ver tu cara de felicidad cuando te enteres que te graduaste.

—Todavía no sé si voy a aprobar, estás dando todo por hecho.

—Es que sé que te esmeraste muchísimo en _esa_ carrera. Luego de haber probado otras dos en un mismo año, cambiaste y veo que fue para bien. Incluso podría ser tu talento, Hajime-kun.

—¿Cómo?

—Claro —Komaeda volteó a verlo a los ojos. La ventana estaba abierta y el viento veraniego alborotaba los cabellos ya suficientemente desordenados del albino—, ¿acaso no estás seguro de que podrás ocuparte de mí luego de eso? Porque finalmente estarás seguro de que sabrás qué medidas tomar cuando mi enfermedad ataque. Ya sabes, como cualquier médico.

—Pe-Pero —las mejillas de Hinata se tornaron rojas—. No es que vaya a ser cualquier médico...

—¿A qué te refieres...? —Komaeda ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

—Luego de esto voy a seguir estudiando... de todas formas...

Si había algo que lo definía a Hinata era su inseguridad, y ésta se volvía muy molesta a la hora de tomar decisiones. La duda siempre estaba presente, y parecía que tenía que confirmar todo con su novio para poder seguir adelante. Porque sí, él era quien lo hacía continuar.

Admiraba la capacidad de ser tan optimista de Komaeda, a pesar de su situación. En sus momentos, podía ser la persona más negativa y de bajo autoestima en el mundo. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Hinata todo cambiaba. Le hacía ver la esperanza que tanto le costaba comprender.

—¿Vas... a seguir estudiando? —la mueca de confusión que el albino mostraba, cambió a una expresión seria y, según Hinata, también oscura—. ¿Decidiste cambiar de carrera justo cuando la terminas?

—¿Eh?

—Ah... Hajime-kun, pensé que por fin habías encontrado tu talento —no pudo evitar soltar un largo suspiro lleno de angustia.

—Pero...

—Parece que me equivoqué, al final no serás capaz de cuidarme como tanto venías prometiendo, ¿verdad? —el corazón de Hinata dio un brinco, su expresión de fastidio al escuchar las palabras de Komaeda no se podía explicar—. Bueno, no es que me moleste. Como siempre he dicho, busca tu talento. Y si no es esa carrera por la que tanto te esmeraste, entonces será otra y...

—Voy a estudiar neurología —terminó admitiendo, completamente resignado y exhausto del parloteo sin sentido de su novio.

—... ¿Ah?

—Sí... Es... una larga historia —Hinata comenzó a rascarse la nuca incómodo, y la furia decidió alejarse para darle lugar a una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

—No me habías dicho nada —al menos, Komaeda ya no se veía tan decepcionado. Seguía aferrado al marco de la ventana, probablemente todavía tenía miedo de no mantener el equilibrio—. Me gustaría escuchar aquella "larga historia", si es posible.

—Pues...

_He leído muchos libros acerca de tu enfermedad y simplemente quería saber más sobre todo eso, ser yo mismo capaz de cuidarte_...

Tantas cosas quería decir Hinata, pero tan poco se animaba a salir de su boca. No era miedo, tampoco vergüenza, ya no tenía por qué sentir aquello. Hacía demasiados años que conocía a Komaeda, hacía algunos ya que venían manteniendo una relación. Todo era perfecto entre ellos, ¿qué más podían pedir?

Oh, claro, sólo rogaba que... la buena suerte del albino lo ayudara a curar su demencia. Y si aquello no era suficiente, Hinata quería estar ahí junto a él. Tanto en las buenas como en las malas, aquello siempre lo había demostrado y no pararía de hacerlo nunca.

Fijó su vista en las manos del albino, tan blancas y frágiles. No dudó en tomar una de esas manos, rozando sus finos y largos dedos con los suyos. El simple tacto lograba quitar todos los nervios y emoción que venía sintiendo.

—¿Y...? —Komaeda exigió una respuesta con la mejor de sus sonrisas—. Vamos, siempre me decías que "hacías esto por mi bien, para cuidarme" y... ¿ahora no dices nada?

—Está bien —a Hinata se le contagió la sonrisa también—. Me aseguraré de que te pongas bien, tener el título único de médico no me sirve. Además... mientras leía algunos libros de neurología en la biblioteca me encontré con alguien, un neurólogo, y me ha convencido de seguir estudiando... Creo que se llamaba Matsuda, o algo así.

—Esa persona sí que sabe guiarte por el camino de la esperanza, ¿no lo crees, Hajime-kun?

_Camino de la esperanza..._

Luego de que Komaeda insistiera tanto en ella, probablemente había empezado a creer. De todas formas, las cosas no caen del cielo. La predisposición, el esfuerzo, el seguir adelante... el nunca rendirse. Todo eso lo llevaría a la esperanza con la que su novio le había taladrado la cabeza durante tantos años.

Hinata asintió y se acercó a Komaeda para besarlo en los labios antes de que éste pudiera seguir hablando. Luego se miraron a los ojos y. manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, el castaño volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo.

—Tú te pondrás bien.

* * *

**N/A****:** _Este fic KomaHina lo tenía atrapado en Evernote hace, por lo menos, 2 años... Era momento de que lo publicara, pobrecito jaja. Es como un aperitivo mientras sigo trabajando en los fics que tengo pendientes (?_

__**PD****:**_ La imagen de la portada le pertenece a la artista tewa en Pixiv (Pixiv ID=__9565798)_


End file.
